


Croaking Curses (Daithi De Wildcat)

by Animator2B



Series: Annie's Drabbles [3]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Witch AU, tyler also curses nogla, tyler curses nogla out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animator2B/pseuds/Animator2B
Summary: Originally written on 10-2-2020Backstory for my witch au (Title is a wip)Nogla decides to visit Tyler for a day. It goes like it usually does.
Relationships: Daithi De Nogla/Tyler | I AM WILDCAT
Series: Annie's Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071257
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Croaking Curses (Daithi De Wildcat)

Tyler let out a breath. Calming his racing heart and feeling the magic dissipate from his staff. He adjusted the warthog skull on his head. He had felt it move around when he jumped in surprise, before turning his attention to the floor. He could still see a bit of his curse floating in the air, as a few dark clouds, surrounding the little frog that sat motionless on the floor. He groaned when he recognized the little amphibian. "Nogla! You fuck- you know not to scare me when I'm- UHG!" Tyler put his staff aside and bent down to pick up the frog. This seemed to stir Nogla out of his daze as he looked up at Tyler, sticking his tongue out. "Fuck's sake- at this rate you're going to get stuck this way."

Nogla let out a croak as he jumped onto the warthog's skull. Tyler grunted as the skull moved around again, "NOGLA!" He grabbed Nogla, who let out a weird shriek. "Well- dumbass! If you don't like being picked up, stop getting cursed!"

Nogla croaked again and flailed around. Clearly unhappy about his current situation. Tyler grumbled as he put Nogla onto the table. Nogla bounced around, knocking over the various ingredients that laid across it. "Nogla! You fuck!" Tyler cursed as he tried to grab Nogla again.

Nogla made a sound that almost sounded like laughter as he quickly leaps away. "Yoooou- It's your fuckin' fault that you got turn into a frog!"

Nogla instantly stopped and glared at Tyler. "Don't look at me like that! I know I could not instantly throw a curse at whatever moves- but I live in a fuckin' swamp and the only visitors I get are fuckin' gators!"

Nogla stuck out his tongue, not satisfied with that reasoning. Tyler groaned before finally catching the pesky frog again, "Look- I don't really care what you think. It's still your fault. Now stop it- you're going to hurt yourself."

Nogla stopped moving around, letting his body go limp but his eyes still grumpily staring at Tyler. Tyler sighed again, stroking Nogla's back, "Don't worry. You'll be back to your usual annoying self soon. It wasn't a strong curse." Nogla let out a small croak. "Like an hour or two. You'll be fine.... As long as you don't meet any gators... Or birds... Or anything that'll find you tasty, really." Nogla let his tongue roll out. "You'll be fine... I got you."

Nogla seemed to relax at this statement. "I mean- I actually care about your dumbass. Unlike the other dumbasses that I've cursed." Nogla laughed again. Tyler softly smiled under the skull, still highly annoyed that Nogla scared him and was acting like a little shit- but he cared about this little cursed frog.


End file.
